All about your heart
by Nina.4444
Summary: song fic. All about your heart.   moments from Kensi and Callens life together
1. Chapter 1

**All about your heart**

**Callen/kensi**

**Hey soooo I'm loving NCIS LA at the moment so I'm having some fun with it.**

**I've turned on my mp3 player and whatever song comes on ..well I planned to write a little thing for it but the first one turned out to be a little longer..oh well. so it's pretty much verse by verse now  
><strong>

**Here it is I really hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think about it and review! **

**Here's the lyrics song by Mindy Gledhill, it's very pretty you should have a listen if you haven't heard it before **

**Kensi/ Callen **

I don't mind your odd behaviour,

It's the very thing I savour.

If you were an ice cream flavour

You would be my favourite one.

My imagination sees you

Like a painting by Van Gogh

Starry nights and bright sunflowers

Follow you where you may go

Oh, I've loved you from the start

In every single way

And more each passing day

You are brighter than the stars

Believe me when I say

It's not about your scars

It's all about your heart

You're a butterfly held captive

Small and safe in your cocoon

Go on you can take your time

Time is said to heal all wounds

Oh, I've loved you from the start

In every single way

And more each passing day

You are brighter than the stars

Believe me when I say

It's not about your scars

It's all about your heart

Like a lock without a key

Like a mystery without a clue

There is no me if I cannot have you

Oh, I've loved you from the start

In every single way

And more each passing day

You are brighter than the stars

Believe me when I say

It's not about your scars

It's all about your heart


	2. Chapter 2

**All about your heart**

**Chapter 2:**

_**I don't mind your odd behaviour, **_

_**It's the very thing I savour**_

It was strange. This...arrangement they had now. It was strange not being ..well alone. She had always been alone. Her mother and sister had never been around and since her father had died she'd been alone. Since that day she had always been alone, lived alone. She wasn't used to having someone there all the time. As she walked into the kitchen she smiled and moved forwards to wrap her arms around his waist letting her head fall softly against his broad shoulders.

He turned and kissed her deeply grinning down at her and collecting her in his arms. As she stared back into his eyes she couldn't help but smile back at him.

It was strange, being with some, sharing her life, her home, her space, her time.

And he was strange. Since he'd moved into her house her life had completely changed. He'd completely messed up her normal routine. He made her laugh, he made her angry and he made her smile and he did many weird and wonderful things to make sure all three of them happened each and every day. And now, well without G she wasn't sure how she had been doing them by herself for so long. All she knew is that she didn't want to try and do it alone anymore.

_**If you were an ice cream flavour **_

_**You would be my favourite one,**_

The pair sat on the couch curled up in each other their eyes fixed on the movie. Kensi sat sideways with her legs bent upwards and over his legs. She was leaning sideways against his chest and she snuggled in further as she felt his arm tighten around her back. His other hand was running up and down her legs making her skin tingle. On her lap sat a small tub of ice cream and she had a spoon in her hand. Neither of them had been more comfortable in their entire lives.

As he nudged her in the side exactly where he knew she was ticklish she squirmed and a bark of laughter escaped her lips. She raised the spoon finally giving him some of the ice cream she seemed to be quickly consuming. He sighed as the chocolatey flavour met his taste buds but then sighed even further when he tasted her lips as well. His two favourite flavours.

_**My imagination sees you,**_

_**Like a painting by Van Gogh **_

He watched her from his hiding spot behind one of the cargo containers. She was beautiful she really truly was stunning. The sun surrounded her making her glow and as she threw a mischievous smirk to her right Callen's eyes flicked over searching for Deeks who was obviously there somewhere. A moment later she turned back her eyes narrowed in concentration searching and then she met his eyes smiling slightly. He grinned back at her and then frowned when her grin grew. He shook his head slightly at her warning her against whatever it was she was planning in her mind. She smirked and he knew his acts were futile and instead he shook his head in mock annoyance. She raised her hand and began the countdown on her five fingers. Callen cocked his gun and Sam to his left followed.

Ten minutes later when Callen skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner of a shipping container he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. She stood upright dusting the debris off her jacket while two burly men lay on the ground at her feet. Her face was smudged with dirt and she stepped over the two men who were both handcuffed. He paid no mind to their protests as he moved towards her and forgetting every time she'd reminded him not to kiss her or tell her she's beautiful or whatever at work he pushed her flat against the tin wall and kissed her.

She'd never been so beautiful.

_**Starry nights and bright sunflowers **_

_**Follow you where you may go**_

He shifted slightly lifting his back a little but tightened his arm when she began to move. Sure the windshield was digging into his lower back but there was no way in hell he was going to move. He'd never been more comfortable.

The car was parked in the middle of some field. Callen had pulled off the road into some field and a field of sunflowers at that. Together in the middle of nowhere they lay on the car wrapped up in each other. Kensi laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Their legs were entwined and while one of her hands lay on his chest the other lay up behind their heads and was laying in his hand as his fingers caressed hers. They lay in silence but it was so comfortable as they watched the sun set and the stars begin to appear.

He then leant over the car a little and yanked out one of the flowers feeling the stem break between his fingers, he pulled it up and handed it to her a playful grin on his lips. She couldn't help but smile at his dorky gesture ignoring her heart warming at his simple gesture.

"I hate flowers"

"I know"

**Pretty please review!**

**Thank you,**

**Nina xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**All about your heart**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Oh I've loved you from the start**_

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd loved her for but knew it had been a long time whether he had realised it or not. In end it had actually taken Nate to call him out on it bluntly asking him if he liked her in a way only Nate could pull off.

As Callan sat in the boathouse watching his girlfriend interrogate a suspect he couldn't help his mind whirling back to the first time that he'd laid eyes on the woman,

_He'd seen her picture in a file but walking into the bar he was surprised by how quickly he'd spotted her. His eyes narrowed. He didn't want a new agent, the less agents the easier their undercover work was. But Hetty was adamant that Kensi Blye would be joining their team. His team. He'd warned Hetty just as he'd done with the last two agents that this whole thing wasn't going to work. In fact Sam and him had spent hours on end trying to convince the woman that they were fine on their own. But alas, there he was dressed in a fancy tux Hetty had supplied stepping into the nightclub._

_He made his way to the opposite side of the club from her, he could see Sam behind the bar and almost grinned as the man dropped a glass. By the time he'd finished his first drink he'd watched Kensi Blye smile at more than three men who'd approached her letting them down ...not so gently. Sam had met his eyes and they'd shared an amused glance as she quite literally threatened a man who had become rather touchy feely with her that if she felt his hands on her body one more time that he wouldn't have those hands for much longer. He'd smirked into his drink and _finished it in one mouthful ordering another but the next time he looked up at the woman who wasn't doing a very good job at looking for the 'drug smuggling dealer' she was supposed to be meeting that night. He found her gone.

_His eyes searched the bar and when his gaze flicked towards Sam the man had a similar confused frown on his face,_

"_Mr Thomas correct?" He heard her silky voice from behind him and had no idea how she'd managed to end up behind him but forced his shoulders to relax and he looked over his shoulder a smirk on his face as he looked over his 'new' agent testing her,_

"_Ms Greene yes" She nodded once and then lifted herself onto the seat that he had nodded to for her, _

"_Drink?" He asked as he turned his head towards her,_

"_Sure" He watched her point to one of the bottles high on the shelf and the bar tender nod and get it down opening it up for her. He almost felt a wave of disappointment at seeing the young woman take a sip of the drink,_

"_So who's your friend" She asked an eyebrow raised,_

"_The barman over there you two seem friendly" She teased and he looked at her surprised that she'd managed to catch him out,_

"_I thought we agreed this would be just you and me" She said,_

"_Oh one more can't hurt can it?" He challenged,_

"_You know what they say, three's a crowd" _

_It hadn't taken Kensi long after that to manage to close the deal answering all the questions as a good agents should and wasn't fazed by G's knowledge of her (that Hetty had provided him for an obstacle for their potential agent)_

_All in all she'd passed the test but the fact was they still didn't want her as their partner. Not that what they wanted mattered and the next morning Sam and G found themselves greeting her at OSP building enjoying as she rolled her eyes when she realised they had been testing her._

"_I do owe you a drink though Mr Thomas" She had said after they had given her the grand tour,_

"_And why's that" he asked confused,_

"_Well I did waste the one that you kindly bought for me last night" She smirked before skipping back up the stairs towards Hetty's office. And Callen shook his head exchanging a glance with Sam. He should have known that she wouldn't have drunk alcohol on op and he remembered the coloured bottle that she had carefully picked out herself. _

"_She's good" Sam said and G just looked at him before turning and sitting at his desk._

_**In every single way**_

He loved everything. Everything about her.

He loved the way she would let him play with her hair as her head lay on his chest in the mornings while they savoured the minutes before they had pull themselves out of bed. Or more accurately when Callen would have to drag Kensi out of bed.

He insisted that he loved her hair. He would find himself mindlessly playing with her hair all the time. Often she would wake up and his fingers would be weaving through her locks. She'd look up and sleepily smiled up at him. In response he would lower his face and press his lips to her forehead or the end of her nose before whispering good morning.

He loved her passion, her drive her stubbornness. Whether it was when they were out in the field chasing a perp or whether she was trying to convince him that one flavour was better than another her eyes would always be lit up and she would never give up.

He loved her eyes. Her eyes were everything. Her eyes told him everything there was to know. Her eyes showed him her. Showed him the true Kensi. They sparkled in laughter, in sadness and in joy. They became troubled with hurt and clouded with anger. And he could read them. Their colour was exquisite and saw it. The different shades of chocolate brown. The golden honey specks along with the hints of forest green. Her eyes were exquisite.

She was exquisite.

_**And more each passing day**_

And every single time that he made her angry or made her laugh or smile or hit him.

Every time she tackled him to steal the keys or when he would hold things up to her that he'd pulled out of their shopping trolley but definitely hadn't realised had gone in and simply receive a playful smile.

Every time she would steal a kiss from him when no one was looking.

Every moment they would lie in their bed together.

Every time she convinced him to take her our dancing and every song they danced to.

Every time she would sing in the shower and dance around the room.

Every time they burned dinner together and every bite that they ate and complained about it.

Every kiss he got from her,

Every time he held her.

Every time she smiled.

Every time she told him that she loved him.

Every time, every day, every month he loved her that little bit more.

_**You, are brighter than the stars**_

_**Believe me when I say**_

It wasn't all happiness and laughter. There were still those times that each of them had where they were upset or sad or whatever else. Neither liked to name their feelings. But it was easier now. It was one of the things that they both loved the most about the relationship.

When Kensi missed her Dad more than anything in the world she would snuggle up into Callen's arms who would tell her that he would be so proud of her.

When Callen felt alone in the world with no blood family kensi would run her hands through his very short hair and remind him that his family loved him more than anything else in the world, they wouldn't change a thing about him and they would never desert him. And he would remember that he saw his family every single day. But most of all his family was in his arms.

When they both felt the familiar sting of their lost friend, agent and partner they would hold each other being the others rock not ever wanting to let go and knew that they would do whatever they had to ever to keep the other safe.

They were each other's shining stars when their worlds got dark and they found that everything was a different kind of happy now. That there's a different kind of joy and contentment when you're not alone.

_**It's not about your scars**_

_**It's all about your heart**_

They weren't perfect. They both had baggage, they both had wounds. They both had scars.

Their shared commitment issues,

Their shared trust issues.

Their shared fear to love and to allow themselves to be loved.

They both had faults. They both had flaws. They both had imperfections.

Her tendency to eat her feelings.

His tendency to disappear when things became tough.

Their shared tendency to hide from the world when they couldn't handle it anymore.

Their shared tendency to shut down and push people away when things took a turn for the worse.

But none of it mattered.

What mattered is that Kensi had the most loving, beautiful heart Callen had known. Behind the sharp humour and cool exterior she was sweet and kind and everything he wanted in a woman.

And behind his job. Behind his amazing ability of being a human chameleon he was G Callen. The kind, honest, loyal, sincere man who was absolutely everything Kensi had ever wanted in a man.

**It takes two seconds...promise : )**

**Would insanely appreciate a review for part 2 of all about your heart..**

**I really hope that you guys liked it but let me know what you think!**

**Thanks, **

**Nina xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**All about your heart**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p><strong>You're a butterfly hand captured<strong>

**Warm and safe in your cocoon**

He had always known that she had walls. He had walls just the same that over the years he had built up around him.

The walls she had put up had become her home for so long. She lived behind them, concealed behind them, protected within them and it had taken him a long time to slowly chip away at them.

He had to have patience just as she had needed with him but eventually they had opened up to each other, eventually they had stepped beyond their limits, the place that they knew they were safe. Eventually they took a risk, both of them, a risk on each other.

She had disappeared at the end of the day and Callen had arrived at her house to find it empty. He deliberated for several seconds, weighing up his options yet somewhere deep down knowing that he was going to leave and find her, his hands already picking up his keys before his mind made the decision.

It had taken a while, circling several streets and checking the places he knew it was most likely she would be. But he found her, he knew that he would. They had become pretty good and predicting the other.

Callen had walked down onto the sand kicking of his shoes before he left the car. He moved across the sandy expanse and watched her shoulders stiffen just slightly when he arrived closer to her. It wasn't long before he lowered himself behind her, placing his legs on either side of her body. He let his keys and phone rest on the ground beside him before wrapping his arms around her small waist and pressing a light kiss to her shoulder.

**Go on you can take your time**

**Time is said to heal all wounds**

They stayed there for almost twenty minutes in complete silence. He waited, never speaking, just waiting, patiently. He held her and felt as she gradually relaxed into him. He knew that she would tell him, he knew that she would explain what it was that had been distracting her all day. They had all noticed it, Hetty, Sam, Deeks, Eric, Nate and Nell, she hid it well, but Henrietta Lange wouldn't have hired them if they hadn't noticed,

"My Dad died 12 years ago today" her words were almost lost in the wind, carried away, as he hoped the sadness and torment within her would be. He held her tighter as she allowed her pulsing head to rest back on his left shoulder,

"Tell me about him" he said quietly and as the pair gazed over the horizon she did. She told him of her Dad, everything about him, what she loved the most, what she missed the most. And for the first time in 12 years she told someone of the night that she would never forget.

He was always patient with her and with time they shared more of themselves with the other than they had ever shared with anyone before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**Okay this is the shortest update in ever,**

**But still let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Nina**

**xx**


End file.
